


Even Hell Needs a Break

by FernStone



Series: Food Omens [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Food Service, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Food, Healthy Relationships, Nonbinary Beelzebub (Good Omens), Other, Overworking, They/Them Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 10:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernStone/pseuds/FernStone
Summary: "Just think of it as repayment for all the hard work you've done," Dagon shrugged, smile reappearing on their face in an almost scary manner."Breaks are important to be able to work properly," Ligur pointed out softly."I can give out larger change to make queues go faster with less of us," was Hastur's contribution."You'll be less grumpy after you've had a break," added Crowley, getting heated glares from everyone else.Beez, on the other, just rolled their eyes. "Mutiny from all of you!"





	Even Hell Needs a Break

**Author's Note:**

> So the third story is here! This one's shorter, and just light and fluffy. The next one is already written so expect that in a little bit! Though I'll wait a few days to post it to give me leeway for writing the 5th (and much longer) story.
> 
> Enjoy! As per normal I have no beta (im lazy it's an extra step) so apologies for mistakes.

"When do you next have a day off?"

Beez looked up from the bills they were checking while on their break to raise an eyebrow at Gabriel. "Monday, like normal."

"No, I mean an actual day off. Not when this place is closed."

Beez shrugged. "Dunno, I don't take days off."

Technically everyone was only meant to work five days a week with one day off and Mondays free but, well, Beez was in charge so there was no one to force it on them. They were fine with just Monday off. Before they'd just lie in bed all day, game or watch TV. Now they spent it with Gabriel and that was even better.

But they had so much work to do they didn't take other days off.

"Isn't it like a requirement or something?" Gabriel frowned.

"Everyone works 5 days a week with a one day break, yes. But I'm the manager so it doesn't really apply to me." Beez scribbled out an incorrect sum.

"When was the last time you had a day off then?"

"No idea, last year?"

Gabriel's mouth fell open, but Beez ignored it. It happened often. He was very obvious with his shock and, honestly, most of his emotions now that they knew him better. "Last year?! That's been far too long. You're overworking yourself."

They fixed him with a hard stare. "What, and you take time off every week?"

"Uh, yeah, I only work five days. We do have another Head Chef and the managerial side is shared between me and Michael."

"Well some of us just don't have that luxury."

"Still, you should really take a day off."

"I can't, as much as I might want to," Beez frowned because OK, they weren't that bothered. They didn't mind working. Before Gabriel working had been their life. And it still sort of was just with him there too. "I have to be able to stand in for our normal employees because we're understaffed and I need to do all the managerial work too. I'm the only manager and honestly, I'd only trust Dagon in my place. She has enough work already."

Gabriel went to say some other inane reason about why he was right, but they just put a finger up to silent him.

"No more arguments over this, it's just the way it is."

* * *

Since Gabriel knew Beez's timetable, he also knew when they weren't at work. It was rare that he'd go in when they weren't, of course, since they were the whole reason he tolerated the place. But today the fact they weren't on the afternoon shift nicely coincided with him finishing work early.

He got some weird looks for being there so early, but got some food and sat nearby to the work area. Them he subtly waited for an opportunity when Dagon, who he knew was Beez's second in command, was free. 

"Can I speak with you?" 

"Why?" Dagon brushed him off with a frown, walking towards the break room. Gabriel followed her.

"It's about Beez." 

She stopped at that, frown deepening as she turned to look at him. "What about them?" 

"Well, you'll have noticed that we become sort of friends," Gabriel fumbled with his words a bit, realising he hadn't really thought through what he wanted to say. But he quickly plastered his signature grin on his face and Dagon didn't seem to catch the stumble.

"So that's what you are?" 

He ignored the suspicious tone. "Yes. Anyway, I've noticed that they work every single day without a break. Don't the rest of you work less than that? Surely they're overworking themselves." 

Dagon gave a thoughtful hum. "That's true. I haven't seen them with a break day in the timetable for at least two years." 

"Two years?" Gabriel spluttered out. That was even longer than he'd been told. That was far too long to work six days a week non stop without break days or holidays. "What about sick days." 

"A few here and there." 

That was something at least. "Is there anyone you can... Force them to have a break day."

Dagon gave a light shrug. "There's only one person who can. I'll talk to him and see what I can do. Let me make this clear, this isn't for you. This is for them because really, they need a break." 

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," Gabriel laughed lightly. "Thank you anyway." 

He turned and left quickly, not noticing the confused look Dagon shot him. 

* * *

It was a few days later that Beez noticed something was wrong with the timetable for the next week. This definitely wasn't how they'd made it. Everyone shifts were entirely wrong. Including their own. 

And why the hell did they have not one, but two, break days? 

They frowned over it while doing admin work before calling everyone around during a quiet hour. 

"Why was the timetable changed?" their gaze focused on Dagon, the most likely culprit, though they swept it around everyone. "Who did that?" 

Ligur looked away, Hastur looked unbothered, Crowley was smirking and Dagon met their gaze confidently before responding. 

"Lucifer did." 

"He what?" Beez spluttered. That made no sense. Lucifer never did any work, it was all left to them. He technically ran the place at the very top level but, well, Beez was yet to see him put in effort. Sure, when they'd just started he had. But now? They hadn't seen him for months. "Since when does Lucifer care about the timetable?" 

"Since I informed him that his top manager is overworking themselves and not taking any days off." 

Beez frowned at Dagon. "And you think my work is just going to do itself? There's a reason I come in every single day and work long hours." 

"I knew you would say that," Dagon smiled, chilling Beez slightly. Honestly they'd forgotten just how well Dagon knew them - and just how well she could handle them sometimes, as much as they were her boss. They'd been friends a long time. "Lucifer realised he'd been too... Lazy when it came to hiring, so we're going to be getting some new staff." Her smile widened. "Also, I got a promotion, so I'll be taking on more admin work." 

Beez didn't know what to say, trying to look calm and not shocked at all the sudden changes. There hadn't been any promotions since... Well, since they began really. Though they definitely didn't have any problem with a promotion for Dagon - she was the only one they trusted to take on some parts of their job. Of course, they still had the highest position of everyone here. Dagon was just now a little closer to the top. 

"Ligur also got a promotion to take over parts of my role." 

"It all seems a bit convoluted and messy to me," Crowley added, earning a nasty frown from Dagon and an elbow in the side from Hastur. 

"That's all very good," Beez nodded as they regained their composure. "But hiring people with take time. Me having Saturday and Sunday off this week is too much. Saturday is the busiest day there's no way I can do that." 

"Just think of it as repayment for all the hard work you've done," Dagon shrugged, smile reappearing on their face in an almost scary manner. Beez felt like they were being threatened and, honestly, for the first time in a long time it was working. "We'll cope without you for one weekend." 

"Breaks are important to be able to work properly," Ligur pointed out softly. 

"I can give out larger change to make queues go faster with less of us," was Hastur's contribution. Honestly, it was touching. Beez knew how much he liked giving out pennies to poor customers. 

"You'll be less grumpy after you've had a break," added Crowley, getting heated glares from everyone else. Beez, on the other hand, just rolled their eyes. It was typical Crowley - couldn't expect anything serious from him (they'd pretend they didn't notice the genuine concern under his air of not caring). 

"Mutiny from all of you! I see I'm not going to win here," they frowned, getting fervent nods in response (well more an unenthusiastic one from Crowley). "Fine, I'll take the days off." A pointed look from Dagon. "And continue to only work five days. But, no more changing my timetable without my consent. I'll be choosing the days I have off." 

And they definitely wouldn't be Saturdays. Everyone seemed fine with that, though they were sure no one would notice if they didn't take a break day every week. 

"Alright then, customers will be coming again soon, so back to work with you all." 

* * *

It didn't take much to figure out Gabriel had a hand in them getting time off. He hadn't made it into their work that day but when they'd phoned him to talk he'd sounded ecstatic over the line, but not shocked at all. They couldn't figure out whether to be grateful for it or hurt at the betrayal.

After a Saturday spent lying in bed reading and playing a new video game they'd wanted for a long time, they settled on grateful. Okay, so maybe they'd been a bit too stubborn about never taking time off. But really before him work had been their life. But just this day to themselves was nice.

Gabriel didn't have Saturday off, but he wasn't working Sunday. That meant that he'd come round after he was finished work and they'd have to whole days together. Beez was both excited and nervous. They loved spending time together, of course, but what if he realised they really weren't that great company for so long? What would they do then.

They tried not to think about it too much. It was irrational and they could tell that they were spiralling.

As evening approached they reluctantly dragged themselves away from their game. They'd told Gabriel they were going to make dinner - and that had upgraded from something simple to an actually nice meal the more grateful they'd felt for him doing something.

They wanted to do something in return for him, more than just spending time with him (though they knew he'd say that was all that he wanted). And they had been a chef once, and honestly they'd kept up that skill. Cooking wasn't something they enjoyed as much as they once had, not with so much associated with it, but for someone they liked? It really wasn't so bad.

They even set their table up nicely, putting out some candles and dimming the lights. The addition of the bottle of wine made it so romantic they could be sick.

It wasn't normal for them, they weren't normally into such romantic things. But this time they wanted to do something like this.

They were just finishing and getting ready to plate the food when their buzzer went. They quickly turned off the cooker and ran to let Gabriel into the flat block, before getting the food ready and on the table.

"Something smells good," Gabriel commented as they let him in, taking off his coats and shoes before bending down to give them a light kiss. It was all very domestic but Beez couldn't find it in them to dislike it this once. "Good thing I didn't swing around your work on my way, huh?"

"I did say I was cooking," Beez rolled their eyes at him and shooed him into the kitchen cross living room cross dining room (it had a small table it counted).

"I didn't know you meant cooking like this," Gabriel's mouth was slightly ajar in that way that frequently happened, managing to look dumb and endearing at the same time. "It looks wonderful."

"I used to be a professional chef," Beez mumbled, because they didn't know how else to respond. Compliments weren't something they dealt with well - normally they'd just insult him in response. "Come on, sit down, it isn't poisoned."

"Oh I know," Gabriel chuckled, taking his place opposite them. The look he gave them was so sickeningly sweet that they could barely met his gaze. He filled both their wine glasses and raised his own. "To you not overworking yourself."

"To that," Beez responded with a slight blush, clinking their glasses together.

They weren't used to someone... Caring so much. Sure they had their friends but it wasn't like they depended on each other for anything. They'd never depended on others really. They weren't used to someone doing things for them. It was strange and they didn't entirely know how to deal with it. It made them feel warm in ways they hadn't before and they were still getting used to it. They were still getting used to it. 

"Thank you for the meal, it's lovely," Gabriel spoke after they'd eaten most of the food. They ate in silence for a while, but then had easily fallen into their normal chatting.

"Yeah, you're welcome, just had to show I was still the better cook," they smirked, though they could tell from his smile that he knew how much the compliment really meant to them. "You're helping tidy up, though."

"Yes, head chef," Gabriel smiled teasingly, grabbing Beez's plate before they could protest and putting it away in the dishwasher. They just frowned and managed to clear up the rest of the table around him.

Soon enough they ended up on their sofa like they always did, flicking through netflix to choose a movie. Gabriel had one arm around Beez, who was lying against his side with their head resting on his chest. It was comfortable and, honestly, Beez was sure they could just fall asleep like this.

"Thank you," they said softly as they settled on a film.

"Hmm?" Gabriel looked down at them with a raised eyebrow.

"For forcing me to take time off. I, uh, I guess I needed it." They turned their face to look away. Admitting they'd been wrong wasn't easy, but really they'd thought they were right. They done just fine working so hard for years. That hadn't realised how much they needed a break until they'd had it.

"It's no problem," Gabriel bent over to gently kiss the top of their head. "It's because I like and care for you, you know."

"Eh, you haven't told me enough," Beez looked back up at him and stuck out their tongue.

"I can say it more then," Gabriel laughed.

"I'm fine, please don't."

"Suit yourself," Gabriel grinned, settling back into a more comfortable position, hand gently running through their hair. "I'm looking forward to two days together, anyway."

"So am I."

Because really, now that they were together, they couldn't wait for the next two days of free time with their partner.


End file.
